


纳贝库 pwp

by yue415



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, 纳贝库
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue415/pseuds/yue415
Summary: 可能是个黑车，大概有毒ry
Relationships: Nasch/Vector
Kudos: 2





	纳贝库 pwp

修学旅行什么的，真是太讨厌了。  
拒绝到人类的学校里装作学生样子上学的贝库塔虽然并不需要参加这种活动，但是纳修去了。  
“那家伙，到底什么时候才回来啊。”欧式古典大宅的阳台上，贝库塔百无聊赖地托着腮盯着大门的方向。  
之前好像听到过大致的往返时间，应该是今天了吧？  
在贝库塔的耐心几乎要用完的时候，一个熟悉的身影终于出现在门前。  
纳修，等你好久了啊。

“贝库塔。”纳修面无表情地看着面前这个人。  
他很少会和贝库塔靠这么近，当然更少会让贝库塔坐在他腿上。  
是的，腿上。  
还是跨坐。  
“纳修，你可是让我等了好久啊。”贝库塔舔了舔嘴唇，游移的目光瞥了一眼不远处的时钟，然后露出了熟悉而不怀好意的笑容。  
“等我？”纳修一时没听懂他话里的含义——或者说，听得懂的时候才是少数。  
“你可以跟我们一起去修学旅行的，不是跟你说过，留了位置给你吗？”  
“谁要去那种小鬼扎堆的地方啊。”想起以前混进学校里的经历，贝库塔不由自主地恶心了起来——不过还是比不上纳修。  
“所以，你到底想干什么？”  
“想做什么？当然是，做些有趣的事情啊。”说着贝库塔动了一下身体，非常刻意地擦过纳修的下身。  
“哦，这样啊。”纳修脸上闪过一丝困惑的神色，但很快就退去了，“好吧。”  
“……你就答应了？”这回轮到贝库塔有那么点出乎意料了。  
“你想我拒绝？”  
“……不是。”  
这种一拳打在棉花上的感觉——纳修果然最恶心了。  
“不过，你不怕我趁机对你下手？”贝库塔对他做了一个卡脖子的动作。  
“不怕。”  
“嗯？”  
“你什么时候赢过我？”  
“纳修！！！！”  
“好了，”纳修捉住了贝库塔真的想掐他脖子的手，“要做就快点，别浪费时间。”  
……说的也是，差点就忘了“正事”了。  
贝库塔瞬间冷静下来，又换上了惯常的笑容。  
“那，纳修，多多指教了。”

其实纳修对自己居然会轻易地就答应了他也感到诧异，不过话已出口就不打算收回了。  
现在该怎么做？  
他尝试着从久远的记忆中翻找，然而已经模糊的往事并不能给他太大的帮助——他的记忆里有很多不能忘记的事，但显然并不包括这一件。  
那么，现在，是不是要，亲他一下？  
然而贝库塔直接扭头避开了他。  
“喂，你到底想怎样？”  
贝库塔顿了一下，似乎也在思考这个问题，最后他选择靠了过去，将下巴支在纳修的肩膀上。  
“真不想看到你那张脸。”  
“那么讨厌我为什么还要来找我？”  
“就是因为讨厌才来找你啊。”  
……算了，纳修决定放弃跟他讨论这个问题。  
反正他从来不懂贝库塔。

解开腰带，拉下裤子，两个人的性器以一种不甚雅观的姿态碰到了一起——不过纳修视线被挡住了，而贝库塔干脆是看不到。  
这种程度的触碰显然是无法得到满足的，反而撩起了隐藏得更深的欲望。  
两个人的手不约而同地往下身探了过去，贝库塔在察觉到的时候下意识地想退开，却被纳修顺势抓住了。  
“你躲什么？”  
“啧。”  
贝库塔想挣开他，但这次纳修似乎并没有妥协的意思。  
“别乱来。”察觉到贝库塔还想动作，纳修手上又加了几分劲，虽然看不到他的表情，但是耳边传来了几道咬着牙关的呲呲声。  
吃了痛的贝库塔仿佛终于肯安分了些，由着纳修抓着他的手握住两人的性器。  
欲望被挤在一起互相摩挲着，算不上温柔甚至还有些粗鲁的抚慰包围着它们，虽然贝库塔讨厌纳修，不过他的下身似乎并不太在乎触碰它的是什么人，在这磕磕碰碰的抚弄中慢慢抬起了头。  
当然，对方也是。  
苏醒了的欲望缓缓地吐出了一些滑液，与对方的混在一起，难分彼此。  
纳修沾了一些在指尖，撩开贝库塔后腰的衣服探了下去。  
“唔……！”  
“很痛吗？”感觉到靠在自己身上的贝库塔抖了抖，纳修很自然地问了一句。  
但并没有停下来的意思。  
“混蛋……去死……”细碎的咒骂随着纳修的动作从贝库塔嘴里源源不断地冒出，明显不足的润滑让开拓的过程更为艰涩，甬道强烈地抵触着这个入侵者。  
然而进犯并没有停止或是放缓，虽然纳修不知道贝库塔为什么会来找他，但他很清楚一件事。  
贝库塔并不是来寻求他的温柔的。  
所以，他也没必要为他着想。  
温热的内壁并不喜欢这个粗鲁的闯入者，可情欲总是太易滋长，即使是毫无怜惜之下的蹭刮揉弄也足以唤起另一种快感。贝库塔有些难耐地扭动了一下腰身，夹杂在疼痛中的快感是有毒的，让人想远离，又忍不住靠近。  
他似乎，不讨厌这种感觉。  
觉得时机差不多了，纳修将手退了出来，但是贝库塔好像没有动弹的意思，于是他只好开口提醒：“转过去吧。”  
“哈？”  
“你不是不想看到我吗？那就转过去。”  
享受着情欲滋味的贝库塔也变得迟钝了些，过了一会儿才很是不情愿地转过身去。  
纳修一手圈着贝库塔的腰好让他别乱动，另一只手将他的裤子往下拉，曝露出那个刚才他开拓过的地方。  
“纳修！我杀……”突如其来的强烈疼痛让贝库塔几乎就要跳起来，只是纳修死死地圈住了他，无处可逃。  
即使经过开拓，那处狭窄的地方也很难承受异物的侵犯，纳修才进去了一点就引起了强烈的抵触，他也不比贝库塔好受。  
累积起来的情欲和快感一下子消失得无影无踪，贝库塔脑子里唯一的念头只有狠狠地捏碎纳修的脖子——可是他被纳修抱住，背后贴着他的胸膛。  
他的手抓不到任何东西。  
进犯虽然艰难，可到了这份上也不能说撤就撤，纳修深深地吸了一口气，圈住贝库塔的手又加了三分力，在他反应过来之前狠狠地撞了进去。  
“……！！！”瞬间的冲击，连贝库塔的咒骂都戛然而止。  
等贝库塔回过神的时候，那个闯进来的异物已经在缓缓蠕动着，身体不由自主地绞紧了它。厮磨之间疼痛渐渐消退，被压抑了的快感再次涌上，而且比先前更为凶暴，连他也几乎迷失其中。  
前端的欲望再次抬起了头，纳修也再次抚上了它；在贝库塔体内横冲直撞的家伙不经意地撞上了敏感点，怀中那人的颤动像无言的催促一般，让他不由自主地加快了动作。  
在高潮就要来临的一刻，纳修低头凑在他耳边问了一句：  
“我能射在里面吗？”  
虽然从纳修的角度只能看到侧脸，不过贝库塔那个难看到极点的表情还是很好地传达了给他。  
理所当然地没有得到答复，于是纳修决定顺着自己的意思，抽插了十来下之后释放了出来。

这场不算美妙的情事总算拉下了帷幕。  
“多谢款待了，纳修。”  
临走前，贝库塔又往时钟处瞥了一眼。  
一共48分34秒。

“48分。”  
“然后是，1、2、3.……一共18句，18分。”  
“接下来是……啧。”  
该死的纳修，突然在他耳边说话，害他都忘记数到哪里了。  
“30……不，40？啧，到底他进来了多少次来着？”  
【end】

小番外（有少许二设）

关于过去 贝库塔Ver.  
即使没有刻意回想，有些往事还是会不经意地从记忆里浮现出来。  
偶尔贝库塔会想起在那个古老的时代——虽然他一点都不希望想起，他和纳修相识在他们交恶之前。  
那个时候的自己真是——  
纯粹得令人恶心。  
所以他从来都没有对纳修提起过那个时候的事情。  
光是想起来就足够他恶心半天的了，他怎么可能对纳修说？

关于过去 纳修Ver.  
纳修有时候也会想起过去的事情。  
他也记得最开始和贝库塔认识的时候，对方是什么样子。  
现在回过头想想，装成一副温和无害的样子出现在别人身边本来就是他的拿手好戏吧。  
不过……  
他被篡改记忆是什么时候的事情呢？  
如果是在他们认识之后……  
……怎么可能呢，不可能的。  
纳修毫不犹豫地将这个想法抛于脑后。


End file.
